Anasra
Anasra (uh-nah-sruh) is a region that connects the regions of Orpia, Komosef, and Izia together. This geographical placement attracts people from each region. Anasra also sees more trade than any other region. Anasra is certainly not conquered in the least by civilized peoples, but it is probably the least dangerous area in Vosm, if only for its slightly higher traffic of merchants and adventurers. Anasra spans about 300 miles across. Climate Anasra is generally a temperate area, slightly on the dry side. During the Hot months, most of Anasra receives little rain. The latter part of the year generally brings rain and snow storms. It is not uncommon to see thunder snowstorms during these months, at least to the southern part of the region. During the hotter, dryer part of the year, the flat lying areas are prone to sand and dust storms. Trade The Trade Road runs all the way through Anasra from Orpia. This road is the life-support of most all of the settlements in Anasra. Merchants keep the region alive and when trade slows or isn't possible the cities suffer greatly. Lapryt is the center of Anasra's trade, and regulates most of the business along the Trade Road, at least until Thelas. Important Figures in Anasra *Kalsten Jhistaro - Governor of Gosvin. Settlements Drywell Main article: Drywell Drywell is a village founded by adventurers that originally used the location to rest in between expeditions in the Old Silt Bed and its dehydrated river. The settlement grew as others became interested in unearthing the remains that lay in the dried up lake and attracted scholars and geologists to study them. The lake and river bed still turns up peculiar items and even leads the curious to passages into the Underdark. Gosvin Main article: Gosvin A small thorp located along the Trade rRoad between Drywell and Lapryt, Gosvin (Gahs-ven) doesn't seem much alive by claim of passers by. The town is dependent on caravans passing either way to turn a profit. As such, much of the business in Gosvin is centered on the hamlet being a rest stop for travelers. However, the town is noted for its uneasy appeal and strange inhabitants. Were it not for the convenient location of the place, many merchants and traveling people would rather avoid it. Kivosdithas Main article: Kivosdithas A small town, Kivosdithas (key-vose-dee-thas) offers a respectable midpoint between Thelas and Drywell, as it is larger than both settlements. Kivosdithas is surrounded by a wide dry moat pit laced with secured Laknoa bones to provide sufficient protection against creatures who could enter the city otherwise (Laknoa included). The town itself is inhabited by about 1,000, which is fairly dense for a settlement of its size. Kivosdithas is known for its comfortable Inn the Red House and its entertainment and job opportunities. Lapryt Main article: Lapryt Lapryt (Lah-prit) is the de facto capital of Anasra. Its population makes up for over 60% of the entire region's. Its location ensures fresh water from the Nesria River and near all-around protection from the Veridan Mountains belt. Lapryt is fed on trade from Orpia, and sustained on weary adventurers, although settled inhabitants help keep the steady economy of the city prosper enough to support them. , the merchant city]] Nelnuae Main article: Nelnuae The city of Nelnuae (Nel-nooay) is the only city in Anasra that is populated nearly exclusively by Ethryn. Nelnuae is a large settlement, almost comparable to Lapryt in size and population. The structure of the city is built upon dead cities and so Nelnuae is noted for its underground activity and crime lords. The top of the city is run by stingy and stiff-lipped nobles, who completely ignore the under-city layers and sweep their most pressing-problems under the rug. Omasda Main article: Omasda The "Welcome village of Gulg", sits about 25 miles from the regional border, although its foundation is seeded into the outmost arms of the Great Gulg Bog. The settlement is layed upon stilts and planks, which hover over the still swamp waters. Omasda is noted for its kind inhabitants who somewhat make up for its undesirable location. Thelas Main article: Thelas Thelas (thay-las) sits on the edge of Celia Hills where it resides in a small valley that the local Trade Road cuts through. Thelas is a small settlement with heavy focus on town defense. All of the inhabitants above the age of 15 are in the militia, as required by its law. However, this has only strengthened its establishment along the Trade Road and widens the skills and experience of its citizens. Although the town is in a fairly susceptible location, merchants and resting travelers generally feel the town is quite safe from monsters. Geography Verdania River Main article: Verdania River This large river flows from the Verdant Belt mountains and divides the regions of Darinoa and Izia from one another. Verdant Belt Main Article: Verdant Belt These forest-covered mountains divide Anasra from Darinoa and Izia. The Verdant Belt is the largest mountain range in all the middle regions. The Verdant Belt mountains are relatively unexplored, however they are well known for their isolated Orc tribes and large forest-dwelling creatures. The Verdant Belt mountains are visible from miles away. Verdant Crater Main article: Verdant Crater The Verdant Crater is a large geographical depression that was though to have been created by something from the skies. This crater is known for being some sort of spiritual center for some of the Orc tribes who pour from the Verdant mountains to take part in strange spiritual events. At times several tribes come into conflict with each other and massive battles ensue. The crater is littered with the bones of dead orcs and laced with fallen trinkets and other miscellaneous items. Important Sites Granite Enclave This small structure was once thought to be a ceremonial center, but for who and what is unknown. Its perimeter is surrounded by large pillars that are connected by a thin roof slab, its interior open to the skies. In the center of this location is a stone slab with many indentations of cryptic lettering. This language is unrevealed and makes the location a peculiar place. Some believe there is more to the site than what is visibly seen.